An Internet protocol (IP) address, which is a core element of the Internet, is being used in a global Internet space. An IP address may be a unique endpoint identifier used to interface by a certain device connected to a network. An IP address may include the meaning of a location identifier indicating a location of a device on the network. That is, the IP address may structurally include the meanings of both an identifier and a locator.
In the Internet of the future, it is believed that mobility will be emphasized due to miniaturization and intelligence of devices along with the expansion of a wireless zone. While on the move, it may be desirable to have a terminal identifiable irrespective of its location and maintain a constant communication session. However, since a conventional IP address has the meanings of both an identifier for identifying a terminal and a locator indicating a location of the terminal, the identifier of the terminal may be a subject of communication changes where the IP address changes. In this case, a communication session in progress may be disconnected and seamless service may not be continued. Accordingly, there has been an active research to separate the IP address structure into an identifier and a locator.